1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting goods and, more specifically without limitation, to camping equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the warm summer months, millions of people flock to the outdoors to soak up the sun's rays. These individuals often participate in a variety of recreational activities that allow them to further enjoy their time outdoor. Some of these activities include swimming, hiking, biking, running, boating, and enjoying as picnic in the park. One of the most popular summertime activities, however, is camping. Camping allows individuals to go back to nature and enjoy life away from the stress of work and home. It also allows families to draw closer together as they are basically forced to communicate with and entertain each other because of the absence of television and other worldly attractions.
A fair amount of equipment is needed when camping in order to stay safe, comfortable, and warm. The type of gear a person may bring while camping depends on how rough of an experience the individual desires. Tents, cookware, matches, portable stoves, flashlights, lanterns, and sleeping bags are just some of the equipment from which a camper may choose.
Sleeping bags are generally an essential piece of equipment, especially when a tent is not used. Sleeping bags can provide considerable warmth, but can still prove to make sleeping outdoors fairly uncomfortable. A person may put an air mattress under the sleeping bag to cushion his or her back from the rough and rocky ground beneath.
The use of an air mattress adds to the amount of equipment a person is already transporting, causing the individual to seek out other methods of cushioning themselves from the hard ground. In addition, taking various types of equipment that are specific to a particular camper may cause the camper to lighten his load by foregoing the use of a tent, which would eliminate the covering protection, such as rain, falling leaves or acorns, etc., that would otherwise be provided by a tent.
What is needed is a sleeping bag having a built-in air mattress. What is also needed is a sleeping bag having a built-in canopy.